Arias Little sunshine
by Rocksteady-baby
Summary: Aria has returned to Rosewood after being away for 2 years, but she has a big surprise, a surprise that will either mend or completely destroy her relationship with a certain Ezra Fitz. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters


She knew that coming back would cause problems. She just didn't realise the amount of problems that returning to her hometown would cause. She knew that leaving him the way she did only caused him pain but now as she walked across the street, the small child on her hip, she contemplated just how much was going to happen.

"Mama"

The child was looking at her, she turned her head to attend to her almost two year old.

"Whats wrong baby"

"I tired"

"Okay baby"

She then placed the child in the pram in front of her and looked at her child. Sienna Rose Fitz was her pride and joy and she knew that keeping her a secret from her father was a mistake but when Aria had found out she was pregnant she had to run. She had been living for the past two and a half years with her Aunt in New York. But now it was time to be home. 18 year old Aria knocked on her parents house door and was greeted by her mother.

"Oh Aria you're home!"

Aria was embraced and she hugged her mother tightly.

"Gamma"

Ella looked down at the small child and smiled, picking her up she looked at Sienna Rose.

"Hey gorgeous girl, its nice to finally meet you"

"Where poppa?"

"Hes inside baby girl with Uncle Mike"

"Unkel Mike"

Aria laughed and held her arms out for her daughter. Ella passed her over and grabbed Arias bags and the pram. As Aria stepped inside she saw her brother.

"Aria you're home"

Mike came over and hugged her and kissed Sienna on the cheek.

"Hey gorgeous girl"

"Hi Unkel Mike"

Aria put her daughter down who ran over to Bryon and went for a hug. Aria lifted the bags and placed them in her room, she saw that the spare room had now been transformed into a room fit for a two year old. She placed Siennas stuff in the room and then went back down stairs, grabbing her child she walked back upstairs and sat with her child in the rocking chair. Unbuttoning her shirt she nursed Sienna, her eyes drooping shut as she fed. Although her daughter was almost two, Aria could not bring herself to wean the child, of course she ate solids but the time spent just the two of them was treasured. Aria was willing to let the child continue to have access to her as long as she wanted. About an hour later, Sienna had slowed to a stop and was now dozing. Carefully Aria did herself up and picked up her sleeping child and placed her into the toddler bed. She wiped the dribble of milk from her cheek and kissed her forehead. She closed the door quietly and headed back downstairs to her family.

"Aria when are you going to see Ezra?"

"Tomorrow, I just wanted to get settled"

"He deserves to see his daughter"

"How'd ya know it was him"

"The resemblance is uncanny, except she has your eyes"

"Yes I know"

"Where is she now?"

"Sleeping"

"What do you plan to do this afternoon once she has awoken?"

"Go see the girls, I'm just going to get changed"

"Sure take your time.

Aria stood in her room, looking into her wardrobe, the clothes of her 16 year old self hung on the rack. She picked out some clothes from her bag and an hour later she walked downstairs. Sienna slept for another half an hour. When she heard her cry she walked upstairs and greeted her baby. Picking her up she laid her on the change table and changed her nappy as she was not quite toilet trained. She then grabbed a dress from the bag of clothes on the floor it was purple and had flowers printed on it. She then took two hair ties and tied the mop of curly hair that lived on her child's head courtesy of her father into two pigtails, Sienna looked at her mother, her hazels orbs pierced her mothers and she grabbed her pacifier. Aria placed silver sandals on the child's feet and then placed her on the ground. The little girl screamed at being put down.

"Sienna Rose Fitz you are walking, you are not a baby"

The child continued to scream and collapsed on the ground. Aria threw her hands up in frustration and then bent down to pick up the hysterical child. She quietened down as soon as she was in her mother's arms and rested her head on her shoulder. Aria rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Oh baby girl you are a sook"

The child looked up at her mother and she wiped the stray tears from her eyes.

"Okay baby lets go"

She walked downstairs and was greeted by her mother who had concern etched on her face.

"Aria is everything okay?"

"Yeah all good"

"Okay then, have a nice afternoon, ill see you at 6"

"Sure see you later"

Aria walked into the nearby cafe, The Buzz where she was to meet up with her three best friends, she saw them in the distance and slowly weaved her way with Sienna still in her arms towards them.

"Aria!"

The three girls squealed when they saw their friend and ran over to greet her, hugging her they pulled her to the table. She sat down and it was only now they saw the child she was holding.

"Oh my god Aria, is she the reason you left" Spencer questioned

Aria nodded and Hanna looked down at Sienna.

"Well aren't you adorable" she smiled as Sienna outstretched her arms, looking at Aria Hanna picked up the small child and placed her on her lap.

"What's her name Ar?" Emily asked as she played with Sienna's finger.

"Sienna Rose"

"That's cute"

The three girls took turns holding Sienna until it was time to go. They all left in opposite directions and promised that they would catch up again tomorrow after Aria goes to see Ezra. As Aria walked home she contemplated what it was going to be like tomorrow.

That night after tea had been eaten and Sienna was down for the night, Aria was laying on her bed and she texted Ezra.

_Hey Ezra,_

_It's Aria, I was wondering if we could catch up tomorrow say around 10ish._

_I have to tell you something._

On the other side of the town Ezra was sitting at home once again, he had been lost for the past 2 years ever since Aria had left so abruptly, suddenly his phone chimed and he grabbed it he looked at the contact and couldn't believe his eyes.

_Hey didn't know you were back in town._

_Tomorrow sounds great, I can't wait for this news._

_-E_

The next day Aria was awoken by Siennas crying she darted quickly into the room so she wouldn't wake her parents and she picked up the weeping child. She once again nursed her, looking down on the child's somewhat peaceful. Once that was done she dressed the little girl in her pink dress and matching shoes and tied her hair into pigtails once again. She picked up the photo of her and Ezra and showed Sienna.

"Are you ready to meet Daddy?"

Sienna pointed at Ezra in the photo and looked at Aria.

"Dada?"

"Yeah baby girl that's your Daddy"

She then went to her own room and placed the child on the bed. Sienna studied her intently as she sat holding her toy elephant. Aria decided to wear her coral blue halter neck flowing top and a white skirt and her blue flats as it was hard to carry a child and walk in heels. She then curled her hair and grabbed her bag. She set up the pram and decided to walk. As she walked to the park she looked down at her daughter. The pram Aria had bought was unique and unlike most strollers it faced inwards so Aria was able to see her daughter at all times. Sienna looked up at her mother and showed her the toy she was holding. Aria smiled and was completely unaware as to who was approaching her.

"Aria is that really you"

Looking up Aria soon found the source to the voice and about 5 meters away spotted Ezra. He came closer and Aria smiled.

"Ezra it's so good to see you"

The two embraced and were about to continue when a

"Mama"

Was heard, Ezra looked down and noticed the pram, looking inside he saw the little girl. He looked up at his ex.

"Well congratulations I suppose, so I guess you won't be spending to long here, considering the father will be worried, I'm glad you finally found someone who treats you right"

"No no Ezra, wait how old do you think she is?"

"1"

"Well geez yes she is small but she doesn't look that little"

"Sorry, what's her name?"

"Sienna Rose and she's almost 2, as a matter in fact her birthday is next week"

Ezra looked puzzled for a moment and then looked back up at Aria connecting the dots.

"Wait if she's almost two and you left just over two years ago….Is she?...Aria is Sienna my daughter?"

The two had now made it to the cafe and Aria sat down, looking downcast she nodded.

There was silence and Aria looked up at Ezra and smiled weakly. About 5 minutes later he finally spoke.

"Well I really am not too happy that you never told me, but I'm sure you had your reasons. As for the fact of having a child that I share with you, well then wow I couldn't be happier"

Aria picked her daughter up out of the pram and placed her on her knee. Sienna looked at Ezra and pointed to him, looking back at her mother she asked.

"Dada?"

"Yeah baby girl that's your daddy"

Sienna smiled and reached out towards Ezra. Ezra looked at the woman before him, the child straining in her arms.

"Can I?"

Aria chuckled "Of course you can silly she's your daughter"

Reaching over Ezra gently took Sienna in his arms, Aria watched the man she had never stopped loving talking to the little girl she treasured so dearly.

After they ate Ezra offered that they should go back to his apartment and after talking and catching up the pair were laying on the bed their child in between them, suddenly Sienna got up and crawled over to Aria, Aria knew that the child was hungry. She looked at Ezra who was puzzled by this at first, but as Aria pulled Sienna closer to her, holding her like a baby and she pulled her top up Ezra knew that it was his cue to look away. Aria laughed as he turned and once Sienna had settled she spoke quietly.

"Ezra, it's not like you haven't seen it before"

"True but..."

"Turn around you goober"

Slowly Ezra turned around and grinned sheepishly, Aria giggled.

"I thought you said she was almost 2?"

"Yeah but this…"she moved her free arm as she spoke "…technically has no age limit"

"Okay then"

Ezra watched as Aria shifted Siennas weight, she then got up slowly and moved closer to Ezra Sienna between them. Ezra looked down at her and back up at Aria.

"Aria you know I never stopped loving you"

"I never did either, please Ezra is there a chance that we can just continue from where we were before I left"

"Yes, it hurt when you left me with no explanation but I understand now, so yes lets continue" He then leant in a kissed her passionately. Aria responded, two years of waiting forced her too. They continued to kiss when Aria looked at Sienna she saw that the little girl was asleep. She quickly did her top up and placed her in the middle of the bed. Aria then cuddled up to her daughter and closed her eyes. Ezra watched his two girls as they slept, he moved up beside Aria and laid down next to her he wrapped his arms around her and she murmured in her sleep and moved closer to Ezra and kissed him before pushing as much of her small body as possible into his space. Ezra closed his eyes and slept, the three of them slept for about half an hour.

Sienna had awoken first, she saw her mother and her father still sleeping so she got off the bed and walked over to her bag on the pram, and pulling out her colouring book she settled on the table and started to draw in it. This was how her parents found her shortly after.

Aria awoke in Ezras arms, she looked at him and he smiled at her sleepily, she turned and saw that Sienna had disappeared, she shot up and started to frantically look around, she left the bedroom and entered the kitchen, Ezra right behind her, they saw Sienna sitting on a chair at the kitchen table and she walked over to her.

"What you doing baby girl?"

"Colowing"

"Okay we need to change you then you can go back okay"

"Kay mummy"

Aria then picked up her daughter and grabbing the nappy bag went back to the bedroom, laying the small child on the bed she changed her and then placed her in the pram by the door, she then turned to Ezra.

"Thankyou for everything, especially taking me back"

"I love you Aria"

"I love you too Ezra, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Of course"

They kissed one more time and then the two girls left as Aria was meeting up with the girls to give the all them all the gossip that had gone down this morning.


End file.
